dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Great job! -- OK, another link to add to Cracks & Shards! (And thanks for the praise.) -- Mark A. Mandel Jhegaala work to be done Well, now that Jhegaala has hit the shelves, there's a ton of new information to incorporate into the site. I've already noticed quite a bit of activity related to this in recent days, and I approve. This might be a good time to review the Lyorn Records:Style notes and Speculation vs. fact articles so that people's efforts will not require extensive revision later on. Also, please make note of category tags when appropriate (and there's always at least one that is!) when making brand-new entries. I will be combing through the book myself shortly for the new names to put into the Dramatis Personae page, so do not feel compelled to work on this at all. I'll probably edit the thing offline and dump my work in when I'm done. As always, here is a good spot to talk about any other general issues with the site related to the publication of Jhegaala. --Majikjon 03:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the Meta/Speculation pages. Did we ever reach a consensus as to whether we need the "see also" on the main articles or not? A few have them, most don't. - Attjen ::With the old-style navigation system we used to have, I would have said that such things were redundant. Now, however, with the controls over in the sidebar, and no easy way to tell if an article actually exists or not, I would say it's probably better to include "see also" notes when the target page exists. The template you created looks like a good idea. We should probably go through at some point and overhaul the site for places where this can be used. --Majikjon 23:04, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Brainstorming for Site Ideas We seem to have petered out of creative juices, with very few updates over the last few weeks. I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for new projects on the site that could be implemented, or had noticed any areas where pages were especially incomplete or in need of expansion or editing. This might be a good place to compile a "to-do" list to stimulate improvement. While I think the site is pretty useful as is, I also feel there's always room for more. Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. --Majikjon 17:29, 2 March 2006 (UTC) --- Something that I have had in mind is an "Art" page (which would mostly be about Kathana's painting, and maybe some mentions of paintings, psiprints, and various others), and a Meta:Art page, which would include Kathy Grantham's house animals, and the various cover artists (Stephen Hickman et al), and finally, links to various fan art. Also, I had the notion that the Dramatis Personae could be modified so as to include the first appearance or mention of the character, perhaps using a table format. There's plenty of "Meta" stuff that I just need to actually write. But work is feh, and there's a deadline looming at the end of the quarter. --Davdi 06:49, 8 March 2006 (UTC) On the subject of the art pages, I'd like to upload some sketches of the House animals that I've been adapting from clipart and public domain content, based on descriptions available here and elsewhere. I'd like to place these images as Creative Commons Non-Commercial, expressly allowing people to re-use them, improve upon them, etc., but it doesn't seem appropriate to allow commercial use as they're effectively based on SKZB's intellectual property. Any thoughts? Nekokami 01:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not a lawyer, but fan-art qualifies as "fair use", does it not? As far as commerical use goes, this type of license seems appropriate. Really, I'd love to have more art on the site, as it is rather barren, save for my meager photoshop skills on display on the main page, and a precious few of the supplemental pages. If you'd like to post art, especially for the House pages, I'm all in favor. --Majikjon 05:32, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :: Is the existing Lyorn image meant to be CCNC? If we mark it that way, people could make their own shirt, mug etc designs and have them printed for personal use at CafePress. Nekokami 16:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) --- I got nothing, alas. When I start my regular re-reading I might have some inspiration, but that is probably a way off. (Well, after Dzur probably.) - Attjen How about music? I'm sure I'm not the only filker who's written Dragaera filks, and there may well be non-filkish music as well. Just as we've had recipes for klava (on the Dragaera list), I'd love to hear somebody doing (an implementation of) some of the music Steve describes... and that's something Steve knows about! The 47 tones of Aibynn's drum?.... --Mark Mandel 04:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) World Dragaera is a planet, but it is also a fictional "world" in the sense "universe" or "setting". Wherever the gods dwell, the Paths of the Dead are not on the planet Dragaera, and the "world" of the Jenoine is definitely something else. :How many "worlds" have we seen in the Dragaera works? :If the Paths of the Dead/Halls of Judgment count as a separate "world" from the rest of Dragaera, does the East count as a separate "world" also? And since Deathgate Falls reside on the same planet as Dragaera, isn't it possible that the Halls/Paths are indeed on the same planet, but not on the same "world"? (Do the Paths/Halls perhaps exist on the head of a pin somewhere physically "on" the same planet, but removed from it in a metaphysical sense?) :We've seen the Jenoine's Place, clearly a separate "world" in both a planetary and a story sense, and there is the implication that The Necromancer is from a separate world/planet. Sethra the Younger was also banished to what can be assumed to be a separate world/planet for her role in the Yendi Conspiracy. Verra's Halls are clearly their own "world", but again, may coexist with the Halls/Paths, and could share the same "planet" of Dragaera with the same metaphysical separation. :It is implied that the "Old Ones" from the "Small Invisible Lights" of which The Last Cough from a Man with Juiner's Lung speaks in Dragon are colonists from another world/planet (presumably Terra, but never overtly stated as such). Teldra mentions in Issola that there have been two previous occasions during which Morrolan was "off the world", through his window. Lastly, there is the mention by the gods of another world on which Tri'nagore still has followers. :There may be other examples of "otherworldly" behavior in the books, (Vlad's encounter with an "Old Fool who paid me money to tell him stories", for example) but it is difficult to find the real distinction between "world" and "planet" in all cases. --Majikjon 20:31, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::"Stars", said Lady Teldra ::"I know them", I said. "They have them in the East, too." ::"I know", she said. "I remember." ::"I don't know exactly what they are; some say the homes of the gods." ::"Some say each is a world", said Teldra. "That when we go through a necromantic gate, we are stepping onto one of those points of light, from which we could look back and see our own world as a point of light. I think I like that notion." p115 ::--Steve the Younger New skin Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 18:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I set the theme to Sapphire for now. If you would like to change it to something else, an admin can do that via the option at the bottom of the Skin tab in . --KyleH (talk) 18:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :If we must have a monoco skin, I think the colors of "Brick" are more appropriate for the Lyorn Records. Can we have the namespaces "Meta" and "Speculation" attached to the top of each page in Main, Meta and Speculation, like Talk is? --Davdi 19:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think that's a good idea. I added some javascript to MediaWiki:monaco.js which will add those links to the top for all articles within the Main, Meta, and Speculation namespaces. The corresponding Talk pages will only link back to the article associated with the talk page, but visitors should now see the extra tabs on the main article pages. --KyleH (talk) 23:09, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much for the Javascript work. While I tweaked it a bit to get it to display properly in all relevant namespaces, I would have had no idea whatsoever about creating it in the first place. Again, thanks! -- Davdi 01:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::No problem! I made a few more tweaks because things weren't dispalying properly in IE7. Let me know if you see any problems. --KyleH (talk) 05:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::The problem that I was seeing before in Firefox 3 (Meta & Speculation namespaces did not show the additional tabs) is not occurring. So it looks like the changes worked for that browser as well as IE7. FF2 also looks good. Excellent! -- Davdi 06:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Looks great guys! Thanks for the facelift. I'm very happy about the way the namespace navigation works now, also. --Majikjon 01:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC)